Señales primer libro: El traidor inesperado
by AccioEspada
Summary: La tercera generación entra en Hogwarts. Las aventuras de Albus, Rose y Scorpius comienzan. Pre Scorpius-Rose. Pre Albus- Helena Zabini. La amenaza de un traidor sobrevuela Hogwarts. Alumnos y profesores están bajo sospecha... sera que al final es el que menos esperan?


Albus recorría con la mirada el callejón Diagon mientras caminaba hacia Ollivander's. La diversidad de personas todavía le sorprendía, aun cuando lo visitaban una o dos veces por semana. A su lado devorando un gran helado de frambuesas y crema montada, iba Hugo, su primo menor. Rose, su hermana mayor iba del otro lado pero con un helado de menta y chocolate. Ella iría a Hogwarts este año al igual que el. Su hermana se moría de impaciencia por ir aunque todavía le quedaban dos años para que le llegara el momento de ir. a Hugo lo mismo. Un poco mas allá, saliendo de Ollivander's observo a un chico que parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que ellos. Era alto para su edad, solo un poco mas que Albus. Muy rubio, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Se notaba que no estaba muy cómodo y Albus se pregunto porque sería.

- Mama...- Ella lo miro interrogativamente- ¿Quien es ese chico?- pregunto finalmente Albus.

- El hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy- dijo su madre, aunque su voz tenía un tono ligeramente enojado.

- D-Draco Malfoy?- Se atraganto Rose- El no fue un mortifago?

- El mismo...- confirmo su madre, aunque parecía decidida a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación- vengan, vamos a comprar las varitas. Siguieron caminando y cuando iban entrando se cruzaron con una mujer alta y muy rubia. Detrás de ella venia un hombre con las mismas características. Justo cuando su madre con el hombre se cruzaron, intercambiaron un saludo. A Albus le pareció que el saludo no era para nada amistoso, si no de una cortesía tan fría que llegaba a congelar el ambiente. El hombre salio apresuradamente de la tienda, casi tropezando en la entrada.

- Ese era Draco Malfoy- dijo su madre con una sonrisa irónica- jamas cambia su orgullo por nada, aunque no se como todavía es que lo conserva.

- Yo tampoco- dijo una voz desde el fondo de la tienda- no se como es capaz de entrar a mi tienda y esperar un recibimiento amable, después de que me encerraron en las mazmorras de la casa donde vive actualmente. Albus escudriño un poco y descubrió que la voz provenía de un mago muy anciano, recostado en una silla atrás del mostrador.

- Señor Ollivander- saludo su madre con una inclinación de cabeza- ¿Como esta usted?

- Bien, muchas gracias- respondió el anciano- aunque estaría mejor si ese mocoso de mortifago tuviera mas respeto por mi tienda y por mi mismo.

- Debería haber sido exiliado- dijo su madre con voz dura- o lo deberían haber mandado a Azkaban junto con su padre. Mi marido se apiado de ellos y además salvo a Narcissa de Azkaban reclamando que lo ayudo.

- No esperaba menos de Harry Potter- dijo Ollivander, con reverencia en su voz- aunque supongo que no vino a discutir los detalles del juicio Malfoy... ¿a cual de estos chicos hay que buscarles una varita? Automáticamente Albus se adelanto hacia el mostrador, al igual que Rose.

- Albus Potter y Rose Weasley- dijo pensativamente Ollivander- creo que van a ser unas interesantes varitas. Ollivander llamo a un elfo domestico, que trajo varias cajas con varitas. Todas las cajas tenían etiquetas, aunque la mayoría de ellas eran tan simples como "Unicornio Hembra". La caja que mas le intereso a Albus era una que decía "Varitas únicas y Excepcionales".

- ¿Que tipo de varitas contiene esa caja?- pregunto Albus refiriéndose a la caja de varitas "Únicas y Excepcionales".

- Es una caja que contiene cien varitas- le respondió Ollivander- cada una de esas varitas contiene una parte de un animal unico. Solo tengo una de cada una. En vez de costar siete galeones cuestan 12. Albus se acerco a su madre con la intención de preguntarle si podía probar con esas, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle ella asintió. Albus sonrío para si mismo; su madre lo conocía muy bien.

- Empiece a probar, señorita Weasley- le apremio Ollivander. Ollivander saco una varita oscura y la hizo girar en sus manos.

- Ébano y una pluma de fénix. veintiún centímetros y un cuarto. Muy elástica. Rose tomo su varita y Ollivander le pidió que la agitara. Ella obedeció, pero no paso nada. Probo varias varitas, pero ninguna de ellas sirvió.

- Madera de arce blanco y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros, muy bonita y flexible. Rose tomo la varita y al instante chispas azules salieron disparadas hacia todos lados.

- Bravo!- exclamó muy feliz Ollivander- es su turno señor Potter. Albus se acerco hacia la caja de las cien varitas.

- Si no le molesta, me gustaría probar con estas- le dijo Albus a Ollivander. Una sonrisa se empezó a formar en la cara de Ollivander.

- Muy ambicioso, señor Potter- dijo sonriendo Ollivander- tiene madera de Slytherin. Albus dio un respingo y puso mala cara. James lo había estado fastidiando todo el verano y no estaba dispuesto a que un anciano que conocía hace media hora también lo hiciera. Pero lentamente se dio cuenta que a diferencia de James, Ollivander lo decía en serio. El miedo a convertirse en un Slytherin empezó a florecer en su interior. Sabía que los Slytherin eran muy ambiciosos, tenaces y astutos. También eran muy valientes aunque fuera a su manera. Pero eran una fabrica de magos oscuros y Albus no estaba precisamente emocionado por ser uno de ellos. No es algo que cuentes en una cena familiar. Se vería ridículo en La madriguera, todos comiendo y felices y de repente decir "Oh, les tengo una gran noticia... voy a ser un mago tenebroso! No es encantador?" No es algo que digas en una familia completamente Gryffindor. Sin excepciones.

- Vayamos al grano, por favor.- pidió su madre, que pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

- Si, claro, claro. aunque si les digo la verdad... antes tenía ciento dos varitas. Lo que quiero decir es que es muy poco probable que una de estas varitas funcione contigo. Pero vamos al grano.- dijo Ollivander al tiempo que sacaba una varita roja de la caja- Madera de haya y un diente de vampiro inyectado en sangre. treinta y cuatro centímetros. Muy poderosa y excelente para duelos. Albus tomo la varita, pero no paso nada. Ollivander saco otra mas.

- Ciruelo y un pelo de acromantula. Veintisiete centímetros. Excelente para transformaciones. Albus tomo la varita pero nada paso. Siguieron probando varitas pero ninguna de ellas funciono. Hasta paso una que tenia veneno de Nundu adentro y estaba hecha de una madera especial.

- Probemos esta- dijo Ollivander- Pino oscuro y veneno de Basilisco. Treinta centímetros. Muy buena para artes oscuras y también para defenderse de ellas. Muy buena en duelos. También sirve para Legermancia y Oclumancia. Albus la tomo y chispas verdes salieron de la punta de la varitas. Su madre y sus primos le sonrieron, pero Ollivander lo miraba con el miedo grabado en los ojos.

- Son diecinueve galeones- su voz temblando. Su madre pagó rápidamente y Ollivander se fue rápidamente por una puerta hacia lo que era una probable salita de descanso. Salieron rápidamente de la tienda con sus primos y hermana deseando irse al nuevo café del Callejón Diagon, donde se encontrarían con su padre, su hermano y sus tíos Ron y Hermione. Llegaron al café y todos estaban muy felices conversando y comiendo grandes emparedados de pavo y aguacate. Pero Albus todavía tenía la inquietud de porque Ollivander había estado tan asustado cuando la varita de Basilisco le había funcionado. No había ninguna razón aparente para asustarse... después lo pensaría mejor. Seguro James le diría que Ollivander siempre había sido así de paranoico y asustadizo. No había razón para preocuparse. Aunque no le diría lo de que tenía madera de Slytherin. No había necesidad... el iría a Gryffindor igual que todos en su familia.

Ollivander estaba seguro de lo que esto significaba... tenía que avisarlo. Usando la red flú espero a que la figura apareciera.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Ollivander?- pregunto la figura. Iba totalmente vestido de negro y encapuchado.

- El chico Potter- dijo Ollivander, muy asustado- el chico Potter tiene la varita de basilisco.

- Que bien...- dijo la figura con mucha satisfacción- no te preocupes, Ollivander. Le avisare al maestro y también lo vigilare yo. Esto es excelente para nuestros planes...-emitió una risa tétrica- El pequeño Albus Severus Potter; un mago oscuro.


End file.
